


Gallagher Family Dinner

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby, Daddy!Mickey, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey, Mandy, Ian, and baby Yevgeny head to a Gallagher family dinner. </p><p>(Requested by prompter: Terry is dead and Svetlana left to be with someone she worked with leaving Yevgeny with his father)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallagher Family Dinner

 

> "Hurry up, shithead. We're gonna be late," Mandy yells to Mickey from where her and Ian are standing in the kitchen.
> 
> "I'll get him" Ian says walking over to the spare room they kept the baby in. "Mick, come on. What's taking so long?" Ian peeks in the room, watching Mickey at the changing table with Yevy. 
> 
> "Gimme a minute"
> 
> "What are you..." Ian can see Mickey is struggling with the baby's clothes.
> 
> "How the fuck do you do this? I can't figure this shit out." Mickey says frustrated. 
> 
> "Here let me." Ian walks over, grabbing Yevy as Mickey allows Ian to take his place. "Grab the diaper bag and I'll meet you out there in a second"
> 
> "Yeah well I didn't pack it yet."
> 
> "Did it an hour ago" Ian says snipping closed the buttons on Yevy's onesie and grabbing his tiny pants, socks, and jacket. 
> 
> "Thanks" Mickey says, embarrassed and grateful as he watches Ian get his son ready.
> 
> "Sure. Got his shoes?"
> 
> "Yup," Mickey says holding them up.
> 
> "Okay we're ready," Ian says holding Yevy up to stand on the changing table before grabbing him and putting him on his hip as he walks out to the main room. Mickey follows and Ian sits on the couch with Yevy in his lap as Mickey struggles to put the baby shoes on his son. 
> 
> "Stop squirming, kid" Mickey complains as he tries to fit the tiny shoe on the small child's foot. Ian hold's Yevy's foot gently and Mickey looks up at him, giving him a smiling thanks. 
> 
> "Okay! Now we can go," Ian announces as he stands up, holding Yevy with one hand and having his arm around Mickey's back, steering him towards the door, with the other. 
> 
> "Finally" Mandy says exasperated. She follows her brother, best friend, and nephew out the door and to the Gallagher's household. 
> 
>  
> 
> The three Milkovichs and the Gallagher arrive at the Gallagher home just as Fiona was taking the chicken out of the oven and Debbie finished putting the brownie mixture into a pan so they could bake as everyone ate dinner.
> 
> "Hey," Ian yells as he opens the door, "sorry we're late"
> 
> "Hey!" Fiona yells enthusiastically as she places the chicken on the counter and motions to Lip to start cutting it up. She makes her way over to her brother and the Milkovichs. She gives Ian a hug and ruffles Yevy's hardly-there hair.
> 
> "Hey little guy" she says in her baby voice, smiling. "Mickey...Mandy" she nods towards them politely. Mickey waves awkwardly and Mandy says a small "hey" before making her way to the kitchen to Lip. "Well," Fiona says rubbing her hands on her legs. "Dinner's ready so just take your seats." 
> 
> "Thanks" Mickey says as Fiona walks back to the kitchen. They start to follow. "Hey I got him," Mickey stops Ian as he holds out his hands. 
> 
> "You sure? I mean I can-"
> 
> "Naw it's fine. I want to." 
> 
> "Okay," Ian says handing Yevy off to Mickey with a look of pride. It had been hard for Mickey to even look at Yevy for long periods of time for awhile let alone hold him so the fact that he was now offering to hold the child showed that Mickey was coming a long way.
> 
> He wanted to love his son so he's trying really hard to overcome the feelings he got when he saw Yevy's face. When Mickey was finally able to explain to Ian why he seemed he didn't want to be a part of Yevy's life Ian was very understanding and backed off on the pressure for Mickey to take care of him. Ian helped Svetlana a lot until she left and then Mickey felt it was time to try to be a dad. Baby steps. No pun intended. 
> 
> Mickey grabs his son and holds him up. "You're gonna sit with your old man tonight" He rests the child on his shoulder as he walks into the kitchen with Ian's hand on his back, walking next to them. 
> 
> They sit and eat dinner, Mickey with one hand on his utensil and the other holding Yevy on his lap.  Ian is on his right rubbing his back as he chats with Lip about college and work. Debbie is on his left cooing to Yevy pausing every few minutes to continue the conversation she's having with Mandy, Fiona butting in every few seconds. Mandy switches her conversation to talk to Lip and Lip finishes talking to Ian to talk to Mandy. 
> 
> Ian turns to Mickey, "You two doing okay" he says poking little Yevy in the nose, the baby giggles and grabs his own nose. 
> 
> "Yeah we're good." Mickey looks up at Ian, expressing a look of ease. "Right, buddy?" Mickey says poking his son's stomach, making him giggle more. 
> 
> "Has he eaten?" Fiona asks 
> 
> Mickey stares at her, eyes wide. "Oh shit," 
> 
> "It's okay," Ian says, running his hand down Mickey's hair, as he gets up. 
> 
> "I'll do it," Debbie says getting up before Ian. 
> 
> "Oh okay. Thanks Debs." Ian says "It's uh in the second pocket on the front"
> 
> Debbie comes back with the baby food and a tiny spoon. 
> 
> "Can I feed him?" Debbie asks "I miss feeding babies. Liam's not really fun to feed anymore."
> 
> "Sure" Mickey assures her. 
> 
> Debbie scoots closer to Mickey and Yevy and leans over to spoon feed him, talking to him in a high pitched voice that would otherwise annoy Mickey. 
> 
> "He umm... likes the airplane thing." Mickey says looking at Debbie and then quickly avoiding her gaze. Debbie just smiles at him. 
> 
> "Okay," she says. Then to Yevy, "You ready Yevy? Here comes the airplaneee. Whoooshhhh." The spoon makes its way to Yevy's mouth and he opens it giddily.  
> 
> Ian smiles at the sides of his family interacting. He puts an arm around Mickey's shoulders and leans in. "I'm so proud of you" he whispers in his lover's ear causing Mickey to turn towards him. "You're doing so well with him." Mickey smiles softly as he stares down at his son devouring his food. 
> 
> "I'm trying."
> 
> "You're doing good." Ian reassures him, gripping the back of his head affectionately. Mickey looks back up at Ian and into his eyes. His eyes always filling Mickey with a sense of safety, hope, and love. All things Mickey had wanted his whole life and got. All in one person.
> 
> Ian leans down to place a warm, comforting kiss on Mickey's lips. Mickey leans into the kiss. Still gripping Yevy tight with his other hand he grabs the side of Ian's face with his free one, his thumb smoothing over Ian's soft skin. 
> 
> "Hey, hey, hey. Not at the dinner table," Fiona laughs. The two boys pull away, laughing along. 
> 
> "You should see them back home, " Mandy says. "There all over each other. It'd be disgusting if it wasn't so sweet" she says jokingly, ending the last part with a mocking cutesy face. 
> 
> Mickey shakes his head, laughing more, "Fuck off"
> 
> "Children," Lip warns.
> 
> "Oh like they haven't heard that shit before." Fiona defends. 
> 
> Ian grins. "Well I will admit. We are pretty fucking cute. Eh Mick?" 
> 
> "Shuttup Gallagher."
> 
> "Which one?" Fiona almost yells, cackling now. 
> 
> They all start laughing, some snorting from laughter. Even Yevy decides to giggle some for no known reason to him. 
> 
> After they eat desert and finish their discussions, (which at some point went to Ian, Mickey, and Carl discussing the best weaponry, which Fiona stopped a soon as she could). Ian tells them they should get going. "Yevy needs to get to bed."
> 
> "Aw okay," Fiona says getting up. "Well this was nice. We should do it more often." 
> 
> Ian nods. "Yeah definitely"
> 
> Mickey scratches the back of his head, "Thanks for..uh dinner and everything."
> 
> Fiona grins at him, "Sure. No problem, Mickey"
> 
> Mickey turns to Yevy on the floor playing with some of Liams old toys. He bends down. "Okay little buddy. Time to go home." He picks up Yevy and ruffles Debbie's hair. "Thanks for..you know."
> 
> "You're welcome," Debbie answers standing up. "Bye, Yevy. See you soon," She shakes Yevy's little hand and kisses his head. 
> 
> Ian says his goodbyes and they all head back to the Milkovich household. 
> 
> "So that's a Gallagher family dinner, huh?" Mickey asks once they're all outside.
> 
> "It is." Ian laughs. "Why?"
> 
> "No nothing it's...it's nice."
> 
> "Told you," Mandy butts in.
> 
> "What did you think would happen?" Ian jokes.
> 
> "It's just not the kind of 'family diner' I'm used to I guess." Mickey says seriously. 
> 
> "More angry yelling, fists flying, tables tossed and turned over." Mandy lists.
> 
> "Yeah well," Ian says putting his arms around both Milkovichs. "You guys don't have to worry about that anymore. There's plenty of Gallagher family dinners in your futures." 
> 
> With Ian's arms still around them and Yevy almost asleep on Mickey shoulder all three (four) make their way back to the Milkovich home, with promises of a better home life now that Terry was gone. 


End file.
